Kaleidoskop
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Licht vs. Dunkel. Gut vs. Böse. Trügerisch vs. Listig. Wer soll siegreich herausgehen aus diesem gefährlichen kleinen Spiel der Macht? Snape vs. Harry und alle gegen Voldemort
1. The Colour Of Life

Titel: Deceived Soul - Kaleidoskop  
  
Kapitel: 1. The Colour Of Life  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS, LV, HP  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre/s: Gen, Angst, Drama  
  
Warning/s: C/D  
  
Inhalt: Licht vs. Dunkel. Gut vs. Böse. Trügerisch vs. Listig. Wer soll siegreich herausgehen aus diesem gefährlichen kleinen Spiel der Macht?  
  
-  
  
Nachdem der letzte Schnee geschmolzen war, kalte, nackte Erde, Asphalt, Pflastersteine, Kiesel oder andere Straßenbeläge, enthüllend, würde es wieder Wärme geben. Die Zeit wechselte von Winter zu Frühling wie jedes Jahr, und brachte alles, was man mit dieser Jahreszeit verband. Nackte, knochenartige Baumzweige, die sich im Wind bogen, würden bald wieder mit frischen Blättern bedeckt sein, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts sprossen. Junges Gras würde aus dem Boden schießen, unmarkiert und vital. Die Vögel würden ihre fröhlichen Lieder zwitschern und Zauberer und Hexen würden ihre Augen lächelnd vor den brillant leuchtenden Pflanzen bedecken. Strahlendes Grün würde in neugefundenen Sonnenstrahlen aufblitzen, neckend, flirtend.  
  
Frühling stand immer für einen neuen Beginn, eine neue Energie, eine neue Liebe. Und Frühling begann immer mit neuem Leben, mit lebensbringendem Grün. Frühling und Grün und Leben waren genauso unzertrennlich wie Harry Potter und Voldemort und Tod. Ob nun bewusst oder nicht, jeder verband diese Wörter miteinander; sie gehörten zueinander. Nur wenn das Leben selbst enden würde, würde der Frühling nicht mehr grün sein. Und nur der Tod konnte Harry Potter von Voldemort trennen. Es war wie eine verdrehte Art von Ehe, mit Potter als Braut, die durch ihre Narbe an Voldemort gebunden war. Vielleicht wäre aber unwilliger Sklave eine bessere Bezeichnung.  
  
Avada Kedavra war eine offene Frotzelei, pure Blasphemie. Der grüne Lichtfluch brachte dein Ende. Korrumpierte grüne Farbe, die für Tod anstatt für das Leben stand. Und Gelb beneidete es. Wirklich paradox.  
  
Harrys Atem stockte, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während alles um ihn herum sich unnatürlich zu verlangsamen schien. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben kam der grüne Fluch spiralenförmig auf ihn zu, zum ersten Mal sah er es auch und verstand die Bedeutung dahinter. Die Schraube war zu langsam, viel zu langsam, das konnte Harry sagen, aber es schien so richtig. Warum sollte es schnell sein? Nur ein paar Meter waren zwischen dem Jungen-Der-Nicht-Mehr-Lange-Leben-Würde und dem Avada Kedavra, aber es schien, als läge alles inmitten dieser Distanz. Sein Leben, seine Hoffnung, einfach alles. Aber unglücklicherweise nicht sein Zauberstab.  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord wird hocherfreut sein, in der Tat", sagte eine kalte Stimme. "Stimmst du da nicht zu?"  
  
Harry strengte sich an zu verstehen; er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Gehör mit all dem Summen und dem schweren Druck, der aus allen Richtungen kam, versuchend seinen Kopf zu einem blutigen Haufen zu zerquetschen. Oder war das nur seine Einbildung? Psychosomatisch ausgelöste Vor-Tod Erfahrungen?  
  
"Unsere liebe Berühmtheit unter unheimlichen Umständen verschwunden", fuhr die seidige Stimme von Hogwarts' Zaubertränkemeister fort. "Kannst du nicht schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten sehen? Oh, nein, du kannst die Schlagzeile nicht sehen mit so viel Todesfluch in deiner Sicht." Severus kicherte dunkel.  
  
"Ich hätt' es mir ja denken können", brachte Harry langsam heraus, als ob er in Trance wäre, das Kaleidoskop kam näher, "dass Sie jede Sekunde davon genießen würden. Und das tun Sie auch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Zu langsam, zu grün, es war als ob Harry in einen Spiegel sehen würde. Seine eigenen Augen zeigten ihm die unvermeidliche Zukunft. Wahrsagen für Anfänger. Wie ironisch. Ironie war definitiv nichts, was Harry Potter zu sehr lieb gewonnen hatte.  
  
"Warum sollte ich auch nicht?" schnappte Snape wütend. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er den Jungen betrachtete, der bald Geschichte sein würde, falls er es für sein kurzes Leben nicht ohnehin schon gewesen wäre. "Die letzten Sekunden vom berühmten Harry Potter", ätzte er angeekelt, "sind etwas ach so Wertvolles für mich, dass es ein Vergehen wäre, nicht jeden Moment vollends auszukosten. In der Tat, auskosten, da dieser Moment auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt sein soll, mehr lebensbringend als göttliches Ambrosia selbst."  
  
"Sie sind krank", sagte Harry müde und schloss seine Augen kurz. "Das wusste ich immer schon, aber das Ausmaß ist doch etwas besorgniserregend. Selbst für mich, der ich viel mehr gesehen habe als-"  
  
"Nicht mehr als ich, Junge", schnitt ihn Severus ab, famoser, seidenbedeckter Stahl in der Stimme. "Nimm nicht an, dass du mehr gesehen hast als ich, oder ich sähe mich gezwungen 20 Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen für deine Impertinenz." Er runzelte die Stirn in einer pseudo-nachdenklichen Geste. "Aber das würde ohnehin nichts ausmachen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry ignorierte die Worte und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, sich auf den Einschlag des Fluches vorzubereiten, als dieser in Griffnähe kam, wenn er seine Arme hätte bewegen können. Crucio war ein schmerzhafter Fluch, ohne Zweifel. Aber wie würde sich Avada Kedavra anfühlen? Würde es kurz und schmerzlos sein? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Würde es genauso schmerzhaft sein wie der Cruciatus Fluch, vielleicht sogar schlimmer? Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Beinahe sicher. Na ja. Was für eine Freude.  
  
"Verzweifle nicht, Potter", erreichte Snapes Stimme seine Ohren Augenblicke bevor der Fluch sein Ziel erreichte. "Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen." 


	2. The Colour Of Pain

A/N: Achtung; an Dark-Fic grenzend!  
  
2. The Colour Of Pain  
  
Ein heißer Sommertag näherte sich seinem Ende, die Luft war noch immer mit Hitze und extremer Trockenheit gefüllt. Libellen summten herum und Moskitos machten die Freizeit von Muggeln und Zauberern anstrengender. Seen waren wunderschön, zweifellos, besonders kurz bevor die Sonne unterging, aber diese frechen kleinen Kreaturen waren hart zu ertragen.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz suchten sich viele Pärchen solche romantischen Plätze aus, um einen heißen Tag zu beenden, ob das nun ein ruhiger kleiner Teich im Hintergarten oder aber die gigantischen Dimensionen des pazifischen Ozeans waren, das machte keinen Unterschied. Die Sonne glühte rot in den letzten Stadien des Tages, als sie langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand; die Strahlen spielten mit der Wasseroberfläche und ließen sie für eine kurze aber geschätzte Zeitspanne blendend scheinen. Das Blau des Himmels leuchtete ebenfalls rot, es sah aus als wäre die Luft angezündet, und das Wasser spielte mit.  
  
Das flammende Feuer spiegelte sich in den Paaren, die es liebten, diese Sonnenuntergänge gemeinsam zu beobachten, die es liebten, zusammen zu sein, die sich einfach liebten. Wild schlagende Herzen und ziemlich schwitzende Handflächen waren nur die klarsten Indikatoren.  
  
Rot war die Farbe der Liebe und Leidenschaft. Liebe war eine der ältesten Emotionen, sogar älter als Hass. Und Leidenschaft war die physikalische Verkörperung der puren Liebe. Wahre Liebe und Leidenschaft hielten sich die Waage, sie balancierten und verhinderten, dass das Gleichgewicht gestört wurde. Es gab keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, denn es gab keine negative Seite des Feuers; man konnte nicht verbrannt werden wenn es pur war.  
  
Aber einzig die Lilie stand für das Pure, nicht das Rot der niedergehenden Sonne, und nicht das Rot der brennenden Emotion. Selbst Rot war korrupt, aber zumindest nicht irreleitend. Rot konnte dir auch zeigen wo die Gefahr lag; falls es dafür nicht schon zu spät war.  
  
"Fuck", fluchte Snape leise nachdem sich das Übergeben auf ein mehr erträgliches Level reduziert hatte. Selbst das Fluchen war nicht so farbenprächtig wie das Blut, das sich in einer doch zu großen Pfütze sammelte.  
  
"Aber, Severus", zischte die eisige Stimme von Voldemort in einer verdrehten Mischung aus Freude und kaum kontrolliertem Ärger. "Kein Grund so vulgär zu werden. Es heißt 'Fuck, Meister.'" Ein spielerisches Lächeln kroch auf sein Gesicht; es sah ungefähr so fehl am Platz aus wie Vegeta in Stöckelschuhen, der versuchte an Bulmas Höhe ranzukommen. "Und fuck was? Fuck you?" er schürzte die Lippen herablassend, "danke, aber nein, danke. Die Toten zu vögeln ist längst nicht mehr so amüsant wie es früher einmal war. Es wird so ermüdend nach einer Weile, kein Widerstand kein Spaß, weißt du? Und du siehst ohnehin nicht aus als würdest du mehr als fünf Minuten mit meiner überlegenen Anwesenheit durchhalten. Oder meintest du fuck me? Zeit ist kostbar, Snape, deine sogar mehr als meine, wie ich denke, dass du jetzt endlich begriffen haben solltest. Du musst wirklich präziser sein. Ich kann ja schlecht deine Gedanken lesen, um zu erfahren, was du meintest. Warte. Doch, das kann ich." Ein kalkulierendes Glimmen trat in Voldemorts Augen als er seinen Zauberstab betrachtete; ein knochiger Finger streichelte die glänzende Oberfläche vorsichtig. Eine mächtige Energie fuhr durch seine Hand, seinen Arm, wartete nur allzu freudig darauf, freigelassen zu werden, um endlich Chaos zu verursachen.  
  
Voldemort seufzte und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die liegende Figur von Snape. "Legilimens", murmelte er bedächtig und drang in den Verstand seines Opfers ein, der zu schwach war, sich gegen den Angriff auf seine Privatsphäre zu wehren.  
  
Heftiges Zucken, keine kohärenten Gedanken, Anarchie herrschte in Snapes Kopf. Jeder Gedanke schien in den nächsten zu schwimmen oder auf einmal abzubrechen, als ob Severus vergessen hätte was er überhaupt tat. Sein Verstand war absolut ungeordnet, ein farbiger Wirbelwind aus Nichts, das in regelmäßigen Intervallen zurück zu ein paar Hauptthemen führte. Rot. Blut. Schmerz.  
  
Voldemort grub tiefer, bahnte sich seinen Weg mit Gewalt in die fremde Umgebung. Aber da war nichts, mit dem er arbeiten könnte. Wahllose Erfahrungen, wahllose Erinnerungen, wahllose Gedanken. Da war überhaupt nichts. Voldemorts Griff verstärkte sich um seinen Zauberstab, als er die mörderischen Impulse zurückdrängte; zumindest für die Zwischenzeit. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie Snape das geschafft haben könnte, aber dieser eine Weg ließ auch darauf schließen, dass er gewusst haben musste, was vor ihm lag. Und das führte zu nur einer Konsequenz im Gedankengang des Dunklen Lords: Dass diese Zwischenzeit wohl doch ein wenig länger andauern würde als er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
  
"Crucio!" rief er und zitterte mit der Anstrengung, nicht einfach das Avada Kedavra auszusprechen, das alles enden würde. Oh, wie er doch wünschte, alle anderen Todesser zu sich gerufen zu haben, damit sie dieses Spektakel sehen könnten. Es hätte so viel mehr Spaß gemacht. Je mehr desto besser, sagten sie nicht so? Aber da dies ein Muggelsprichwort war, würde Voldemort den Spaß ganz für sich alleine haben.  
  
"Flipendo!" sprach Voldemort aus und beobachtete zufrieden als Snapes beinahe ohnmächtige Form unsanft auf den Rücken rollte, als der magisch geformte Ball in seinen Körper krachte. Blutverschmierte Haare waren zum blassen Gesicht und Hals des Zaubertränkemeisters geklebt, seine Atmung kam in flachem Keuchen, als er entgegen aller menschlicher Vernunft versuchte, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Schnitte und blaue Flecken überdeckten die enthüllte Haut, als die einst einschüchternden Roben nun nicht mehr als zerrissene Streifen waren aufgrund der verschiedenen Flüche, unter denen er in den letzten Stunden gewesen war. Snapes Sicht war verschwommen und klebriges Blut lief seine Wange hinunter, für alle, die hören würden, schreiend, dass das Leben diesen Körper verließ. Aber die Wände waren taub.  
  
Kleine Beben liefen durch Severus' Körper als Voldemort den nächsten Zauberspruch an ihm anwandte. Der Effekt war weniger als erwartet, aber das war aufgrund von Severus' Erschöpfung und nicht Voldemorts Mangel an Folterfähigkeiten, die in der Tat recht ausgefeilt waren.  
  
"Du hättest es besser wissen sollen", wisperte der Dunkle Lord. "Den Jungen töten und mich dadurch meines Vorrechts berauben? Tut. Wo soll ich denn nun mein Vergnügen herbekommen? ANTWORTE! CRUCIO!"  
  
Ein weiteres Zucken ging durch den geschwächten Körper des Zauberers. Voldemort runzelte seine Stirn in offensichtlichem Missfallen als sein kleines Projekt nicht mehr als einen schwachen Seufzer anstatt eines durch und durch gequälten Schreies ausstieß. Wo waren die alten Tage, als du noch ein Opfer oder ein anderes quälen konntest und dein Zaubertränkemeister dir Gebräu nach Gebräu brachte, damit die arme Seele bei voller Verstandes- und Körpergegenwart blieb? Diese Dinge waren vorherbestimmt zu geschehen, wenn du den Zaubertränkemeister selbst folterst. Schade. Zumindest war es nicht zu verflucht schnell gewesen. Snape hatte länger durchgehalten als Voldemort ihm vorher zugestanden hätte, und das musste schon etwas bedeuten.  
  
"Verzweifle nicht, Snape", wisperte Voldemort, und benutzte damit unwissentlich dieselben Worte wie Snape sie zu Harry gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sein Fluch den Jungen getötet hatte. "Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen. Nicht heute, auf jeden Fall. Obwohl du mich so tief enttäuscht hast mit deinem Mangel an Voraussicht, so bist du doch sehr wertvoll für mich. Wirklich. Was würde ich ohne den besten Zaubertränkemeister der Zauberschaft tun? Aber lass dir das nicht zu Kopf steigen." Er legte einen Zauber auf Severus, der ihn stabilisieren würde; er wollte ihn nicht sterben lassen, aber er war auch noch nicht bereit, die Qualen enden zu lassen. Die Ansicht war zu wunderschön und der Schmerz war bei weitem zu erhaben. Seine Augen schließend, zog Voldemort einen unsteten Atemzug ein als sich Snapes Schmerz in sein Vergnügen verwandelte und reizende Stöße durch seinen unmenschlichen Körper sandte.  
  
Snape war viel zu intelligent für sein eigenes Wohl. Eines Tages würde das sein Untergang sein.  
  
Severus hustete, beinahe an seinem eigenen Blut erstickend, und rollte sich zusammenzuckend auf die Seite. Sein Herz schlug krampfhaft langsam und kräftig, und machte seine Atmung dadurch noch schmerzhafter.  
  
Sein Verstand war blank, keine Gedanken brachen zur Oberfläche. Es war merkwürdig; und Snape wusste nicht weshalb. Er musste beinahe alle Erinnerungen in seinem Denkarium in Hogwarts gelassen haben, doch warum, das ging über sein Wissen hinaus. Es wahr wahrscheinlich, dass das 'warum' ebenfalls wichtig war, also kümmerte es ihn nicht. Nach einer unzählbaren Nummer von Crucios und verschiedenen anderen Flüchen hatte Severus nicht mehr die Kraft, sich wirklich auch nur einen Deut darum zu scheren. Er war in einem Zustand von beinahe absoluter seliger Unwissenheit, sein Körper war gnädigerweise taub, trotz der Schmerzen seiner Lunge und seines Herzens. 


	3. The Colour Of Death

A/N: Die Idee des Effektes des verwendeten Zaubers ist nicht von mir! Ich würde Credit geben, aber ich habe die Quelle leider nicht mehr.  
  
3. The Colour of Death  
  
Winzige Regentropfen gefroren mitten in der Luft zu Eiszapfen, fielen schneller zu Boden, glitzernd wie Diamanten. Der Himmel war voller dunkelgrauer Wolken, die die Schönheit der eisigen blauen Luft bedeckte. Es war still, kein Donner konnte in dem stummen Hagel gehört werden. An einigen Stellen guckte die Sonne durch die dichten Schichten Wolken und kitzelte die Eisstücke. Die Lichtstrahlen spalteten sich bei Kontakt auf und sandten die Spektralfarben in alle Richtungen.  
  
Die Temperatur jedoch war bei weitem zu niedrig, dass jemand dieses Schauspiel beobachten könnte. Es war friedlich, und der Fakt, dass der Boden größtenteils unberührt war, machte es umso schöner.  
  
Die Landschaft würde bald mit einem hohen Mantel Schnee bedeckt sein und die Seen und Teiche, die noch stolz in ihrer blauen Farbe strahlten, würde in kurzer Zeit übergefroren sein. Kinder würden sie zum Eislaufen benutzen, aber noch nicht jetzt. Nun war diese kurze Zeitperiode, wenn der Herbst in den Winter überging, wenn es nicht wirklich etwas draußen zu tun gab, wenn sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer es bevorzugten, zu Hause zu bleiben. Depressionen überkamen viele von ihnen, als sie betrübt beobachteten, wie die Tage so ungemein langsam vergingen. Ohne der Sonne war die Energie größtenteils verbraucht, und den Blues zu fühlen, war nichts Außergewöhnliches.  
  
Blau war die Farbe der Trauer und Depression, blau wie der wunderschöne Himmel, oder blau wie der gefährliche Ozean. Die Farbe war anpassungsfähig und recht fähig, zu überraschen. Aber nur, wenn es aus blauem Himmel kam.  
  
"Crucio", zischte Voldemort bedächtig als er seinen Dank an Wurmschwanz Ausdruck verlieh. Seine roten Augen glimmten in Amüsement als der zerlumpte Mann sich am Boden wand. "Du hättest mich früher informieren sollen. Ich hätte nicht so viel Zeit mit Snape vergeudet, nun, zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt ..." seine Stimme verlor sich, seine Gedanken erlebten klar die glorreichen Momente von exquisitem Schmerz wieder. Blasse weiße Haut, dunkle schwarze Roben und leuchtend rotes Blut. Es war das perfekte Bild. Die delikateste Kombination von selbstzugefügtem und fremdem Schmerz war beinahe genug, Voldemort in einen Anfall Ekstase zu schicken.  
  
"Jetzt mach dich nützlich und bring mir das Fluchbuch bevor ich meine Meinung ändere und es an dir zuerst ausprobiere!" zischte Voldemort und kickte Wurmschwanz, der hastig wegkroch, da er seinen Meister nicht noch weiter ärgern wollte.  
  
"Pathetisch", murmelte der Dunkle Lord. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder wie unglaublich dämlich und schwach seine Untergebenen waren. Deine durchschnittliche Glühbirne war heller als Pettigrew, Crabbe und Goyle zusammen. Pathetisch. Es war das perfekte Wort. Die meisten seiner Todesser konnten nicht einmal ihr Gehirn ohne seine Hilfe anständig benutzen. Es war genug um dich zum Heulen zu bringen. Wie dieser Haufen Schwachköpfe überhaupt auf seiner Seite gelandet waren, war ihm definitiv zu hoch.  
  
Eine kleines Lächeln kroch auf Voldemorts Gesicht, er deutete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und murmelte ein "Enervate", um den Zaubertränkemeister zurück ins Bewusstsein zu holen. Er konnte ihn doch nicht diesen glorreichen Augenblick verschlafen lassen, oder? Nachdem diese kleine Mission vollendet war, würde er seine Todesser wohl ein wenig mehr disziplinieren müssen.  
  
"Uhn", stöhnte Severus und kam langsam wieder zu seinen Sinnen; vor allem seiner Schmerzempfindlichkeit. Der Versuch seinen Kopf auch nur ein wenig zu drehen war eine falsche Entscheidung gewesen, da der Zaubertränkemeister niemand war, der eine Achterbahnfahrt genoss; und schon gar nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand. Verschieden gefärbte Feuerwerke explodierten hinter seinen fest geschlossenen Augenlidern, drehten sich im Kreis, und sorgten dafür, dass ihm noch übler wurde, aufgrund der Assoziation mit den Weasley-Schalken. Als ob die Folter-Session nicht schon genug für seine beanspruchten Nerven gewesen wäre.  
  
Der Boden unter ihm war kalt und hart; er erinnerte ihn daran, wo er genau war. Und wie er dort überhaupt hinkam. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine immense Missgunst mit ihm ausgedrückt. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er gedacht hatte. Es war klar wie Kloßbrühe, dass Voldemort nicht übererfreut sein würde, wenn nicht er den irritierenden Potter-Balg töten konnte.  
  
Das Rotieren in seinem Kopf ließ langsam nach und deutete somit an, dass man Snape einen Blut-Wiederherstellungs-Trank verabreicht hatte; andernfalls hätte das unwohle Gefühl viel länger angehalten. Aber unglücklicherweise war da kein Schmerz-Linderungs-Trank, der in seiner Blutbahn zirkulierte.  
  
"Willkommen zurück im Land der Lebenden, figurativ gesprochen", sagte Voldemort, nur leicht zischend. "Ich nehme an, du hast gut gerastet?" fügte er hinzu, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort. "Gut. Jetzt steh auf."  
  
Snape musste ziemlich kämpfen, um auf seine Füße zu kommen, seine Knie fühlten sich an, als ob sie zu lange unter dem Jelly-Leg Fluch gewesen wären. Würde war nicht wirklich eine Option, aber zum Glück hatte sich Voldemort ihm abgewandt um etwas auf einem großen Steinaltar zu arrangieren, den er gerade aus dem Nichts errichtet hatte. Severus schnappte seinen Zauberstab, der wohl vor längerer Zeit aus seiner Tasche gefallen war, und steckte sie wieder in seine Scheide. Er wagte es nicht, mit einem Zauberspruch seine Verfassung zu verbessern; kein Grund, seinen Meister noch weiter zu erbosen. Eine zweite Folter-Session in weniger als zwölf Stunden (außer er war länger ohnmächtig gewesen, als er dachte) war definitiv nicht so weit oben auf seiner Weihnachts-Wunschliste.  
  
Nachdem er wieder sicher auf den Beinen war, machte Snape einen vorsichtigen Schritt Richtung Dunkler Lord, nicht ganz sicher, was er erwarten sollte.  
  
Eine Tür knarrte auf und Wurmschwanz kroch wieder herein, ein altes Buch in seiner künstlichen Hand tragend. "M-Meister, hier ist es. Der Fluch heißt Ergasarius. Und ich habe die Stelle gekennzeichnet-"  
  
"Genug", zischte Voldemort und riss den Foliant aus Wurmschwanz' Hand. "Bleib zurück. Aber wag es ja nicht, noch einmal so etwas aufzuführen oder die Konsequenzen werden nicht mit diesem Zauberspruch reversibel sein. Verstanden?"  
  
Der Mann nickte hektisch. "J-ja, Meister!" Dann floh er geschwind in eine Ecke des Kerkers, in dem sie waren.  
  
Voldemorts Miene verwandelte sich von einer aus Wut zu einer von kaum verhüllter Freude, als seine Augen sich mit Snapes trafen. Die Unheimlichkeit, die von ihnen ausgestrahlt wurden, veranlasste Snapes sprichwörtliche Nackenhärchen sich aufzustellen und seinen inneren Modus zu 'vollkommen alarmiert' zu wechseln.  
  
"Komm näher", zischte Voldemort und bog einen Zeigefinger in einer verführenden Art, seinen Diener näher rufend. Diese Manier stand ihm überhaupt nicht, obwohl ihn wohl niemand mit der bösen Hexe verwechseln würde. "Ich will, dass du zusiehst, und ich will, dass du genau zusiehst. Vielleicht wirst du noch etwas lernen, wie man diese Art von Job richtig macht."  
  
Severus schluckte und humpelte zu dem Dunklen Lord, je näher er kam, desto weiter weg wünschte er sich; das war ein natürlicher Impuls. Als der Altar in bessere Sicht kam, drohte der Magen des Tränkemeister sich zu wenden. Er war noch immer etwas sensibel.  
  
Auf der Steinkonstruktion lag die stille Form von Harry Potter. Für die ganze Welt würde es so scheinen als ob er einfach schlafen würde. Aber seine Brust bewegte sich nicht, andeutend, dass seine Lungen nicht arbeiteten und sein Herz nicht schlug. Er war so tut wie er nur sein konnte. Er sah friedlich aus, als ob ihn nichts mehr kümmern würde, nichts konnte seine Welt mehr erschüttern. Und es war wahr.  
  
Snape versuchte bei dem Anblick sein Hohnlächeln zurückzuhalten. Egal wie oder in welch noch so lächerlichen Situation, das Balg schaffte es immer, ihm eines voraus zu sein. Immer. Den konnte man nicht loswerden. Genau wie diese verdammten Muggle Jojos. Kamen immer zurück. Verdammt sei er!  
  
Voldemort schloss das Buch mit einem dumpfen Schlag und warf es zu Boden. "Du scheinst selbst noch nicht ganz fertig zu sein", zischte er, diabolisch grinsend. "Das Avada Kedavra war in der Tat eine schlechte Wahl für all die Schwierigkeiten, die der Junge uns während seines ganzen Lebens verursacht hatte. Warum es so fürchterlich schnell beenden?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus, seine gefährlich leuchtenden Augen noch immer auf den Jungen-Der-Starb fixiert. "Zu fürchterlich schnell. Da war gar keine Zeit, es zu genießen."  
  
"Erzähl mir mehr", ermutigte der Dunkle Lord ruhig, krankes Interesse stark in seiner Stimme. "Wie war es? Der Moment, in dem er seinen Tod kommen sah?"  
  
"Seine Augen waren weit", kam die Antwort. "Ich konnte seine Furcht und seinen untergelegten Zorn förmlich spüren. Seine Augen glühten grün, intensiver als je zuvor. Aber ob das wegen des in ihnen reflektierten Todesfluchs war oder aufgrund der gemischten Emotionen, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Es war so schnell vorbei und was bleibt, ist einzig die Erinnerung ..."  
  
"Nur die Erinnerung", quetschte Voldemort aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Danach wirst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten; und die sollten besser gut sein."  
  
"Danach-" begann Snape verwirrt, aber dann schnitt er sich selbst ab, als der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab gegen Potter erhob und einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Ein blauer Strahl Magie schoss nach vorne und Snape nahm einen plötzlichen Schritt zurück, beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlierend. Verwirrung war klar evident in seinen Augen, aber darunter lauerte dämmernder Horror, der bald zur Oberfläche dringen würde.  
  
"Merlin", flüsterte er heiser. Nichts sehen wollend, aber auch unfähig, seine Augen zu schließen, fühlte sich Snape zerrissen. In seinen Tagen als 'echter' Todesser, hatte er viele Dinge, in der Tat, zu viele Dinge, um noch gesund zu sein, gesehen, aber das war jenseits allem.  
  
Harrys Körper krümmte sich krampfhaft, zuckend und sich grob verdrehend. Plötzlich bog sich sein Rücken in einer wunderschönen Kurve nach oben, sein Mund öffnete sich und emittierte einen langgezogenen Schrei, der ewig anzuhalten schien. Der Schrei war beinahe in Voldemorts schrillem Lachen höchster Entzückung ertränkt.  
  
Severus bedeckte seine Ohren; versuchend die grauenvollen Geräusche mit allen Mitteln zu blocken. Er fiel zu seinen Knien, aber seine Augen wollten sich nicht von der Szene vor ihm abwenden. Voldemort war in einer Aura blauer Magie eingehüllt, die durch seinen Zauberstab Richtung Potter und in den Jungen flog. Das Leuchten war unheimlich in seiner geistartigen Erscheinung, aber in einer verdrehten Art und Weise wunderschön.  
  
Die Toten zurück in die Welt der Lebenden zu bringen war dunkelste Dunkle Magie die existierte, falls sie überhaupt existieren sollte. Es gab, soweit Snape wusste, keine Evidenz dafür. Aber falls das wirklich, Potter einzig für den einen Grund zurück ins Leben bringen sollte, dass Voldemort mit ihm machen konnte, was er wollte, und dass er ihn den Styx-Fluss zurückfoltern konnte, dann sollte er besser darauf vorbereitet sein, den akkuraten Preis zu bezahlen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Severus etwas durch all das laute Schreien und Lachen. Ein unheimlich leises Geräusch, als ob etwas Zerbrechliches in Stücke zerbarst, aber in einer weiten Entfernung. Ein Geräusch, das er nicht hören können sollte. Und dann war Severus dankbar, dass er bereits auf den Knien war, als ihn etwas attackierte. Ein unerwarteter Andrang Magie fuhr in seinen Körper und brachte sein Gleichgewicht etwas durcheinander. Alles klickte in seinen rechten Platz, das Puzzle löste sich selbst schnell genug, und Snape schnappte seinen Zauberstab. Voldemort war noch immer darauf konzentriert, Potter zurückzubringen, und der Zaubertränkemeister nutzte diesen Umstand gut aus. Er führte den Lähmungszauber auf Wurmschwanz aus, der nähergekrochen war, um das Spektakel zu beobachten. Der Fluch traf den Mann mitten aus dem Blauen und er war ohne Chance, unbeweglich auf dem kalten Boden der Kerker vom Riddle Haus liegend.  
  
Voldemorts Lachen wurde stetig weniger, als er realisierte, dass etwas schrecklich falsch war. Er konnte den Zauberspruch nicht beenden, die Energie, die seinen Körper verließ und in Potter strömte, hörte nicht auf zu fließen. Das sollte nicht passieren, das war nicht geplant. Keine Chance! Sein Zauberstab zitterte stark, aber der Griff wollte sich nicht lösen, wie sehr er auch versuchte.  
  
Severus grinste zu dem Bild des durch und durch missfallenem Dunklen Lords. Zumindest war er diesmal nicht auf der empfangenden Seite des Fluchs. Sein Amüsement ernüchterte als er die Augen auf den erwachenden Jungen legte. Natürlich. Was hatte er gesagt, von wegen ihn nie loswerden?  
  
Der Schmerz war offensichtlich in jeder Bewegung, die Potter machte, aber Severus konnte daran kein Gefallen finden. Er konnte es bereits klar sehen. Wie der Junge-Der-Überlebte-Dann-Starb-Und-Wieder-Lebte die Zauberschaft und Muggel-Welt vor Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gerettet hatte. Die alte und neue Berühmtheit der Gesellschaft. Wie der Junge, der nur das war, ein Junge, ein kleines Kind, seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht hatte. Wie Potter mit der genialen und natürlich unglaublich dummen Idee angekommen war, sich selbst töten zu lassen und zu sehen, ob Voldemort den Köder schnappen würde, den sie für ihn und Pettigrew ausgelegt hatten; eine typische Gryffindor-Weise, an eine Aufgabe solchen Ausmaßes heranzugehen. Aber Dumbledore hatte letztendlich nachgegeben. Was hatte Snape erwartet? Dumbledore war ja selbst auch ein Gryffindor. Zumindest hatte Snape das Vergnügen gehabt, Harry zuerst zu töten. Ein kleines Vergnügen im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den er danach ertragen hatte müssen.  
  
Er würde sicher gehen, Potter zurückzuzahlen. Selbst wenn es nur durch das Abziehen von Gryffindor-Punkten war.  
  
Der Order des Phoenix hatte die Todesser, die auf dem Hausgelände des Dunklen Lords waren, eingefangen, als der Dunkle Lord selbst sich von seinem essentiellen Leben auslaugte. Das Unvermeidliche konnte man nicht stoppen, und langsam hatte er die Situation umgekehrt, Potter ins Leben zurückgeholt mit einem Teil seines eigenen Körpers. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er diesen Prozess nicht überleben würde.  
  
Zwei Wochen später endeten die Weihnachtsferien und die Studenten füllten wieder Hogwarts' Gänge. Die Schule war nun genauso sicher wie das Zuhause von allen, da sie nicht mehr vom Dunklen Lord bedroht waren. Einige Todesser hatten entkommen können, aber sie waren noch immer gebrandmarkt und würden letzten Endes gefunden werden.  
  
Snape saß in seinem Büro und benotete die ersten Aufsätze des neuen Jahres. Ein neues Jahr, das in der Tat ein kompletter Neubeginn war für die gesamte Welt. Sein Dunkles Mal geistesabwesend reibend, dachte er daran wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, Potter zu töten, die Macht zu haben, sein Leben zu nehmen, einfach so. Natürlich, wäre es ein echtes Duell gewesen, hätte Potter höchstwahrscheinlich gewonnen. Er benutzte keine schmutzigen Tricks, aber er war der mächtigere Zauberer. Snape würde das aber niemals laut zugeben.  
  
Bis jetzt benahm sich Potter ziemlich wie immer, es schien keine negativen Nebeneffekte aufgrund der Dunklen Magie zu geben. Offensichtlich war nur der Ausführende betroffen.  
  
"Komm rein", seufzte Severus, und die Tür schwang auf, einen strahlenden Albus enthüllend.  
  
"Aber, ich habe noch nicht mal geklopft." Albus spazierte ins Büro, seine knallig bunten Roben elegant wehend.  
  
"Das musstest du auch nicht", antwortete Severus und deutete auf einen Armsessel.  
  
Der Schulleiter setzte sich und überblickte Snapes Tisch interessiert.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen", sagte Severus gedehnt. "Da sind keine Zitronenzuckerln versteckt."  
  
"Nicht mal ein paar Skittles?"  
  
Severus starrte ihn einfach nur dunkel an. "Ich bin kein Süßwarenladen."  
  
"Schade", seufzte Albus und fischte dann nach seinen Notfall-Smarties. Sich ein paar in den Mund werfend, seufzte er zufrieden.  
  
"Was kann ich für dich tun?" Snape versuchte nicht zu offen zu knurren.  
  
"Ich kam nur, um dir etwas vorbeizubringen", sagte der Schulleiter und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner rechten Tasche. Er stellte die Schachtel vor dem Zaubertränkemeister auf den Tisch und lehnte sich dann zurück.  
  
"Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Ratespiele."  
  
"Es ist ein neues Denkarium. Ein Ersatz für das, das ich ... zerbrechen musste."  
  
Snape nickte und stellte die Schachtel in eine Lade um sie später zu öffnen. Er hatte einige Probleme mit seinen Erinnerungen gehabt in den letzten zwei Wochen, da Dumbledore sein altes Denkarium zerstört hatte um ihn sich wieder an den Plan erinnern zu lassen.  
  
"Falls das alles war ..." sagte Severus und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Haufen von Pergamentrollen. "Ich habe einiges zu tun."  
  
"Ja, das war alles."  
  
-Ende-  
  
A/N: Ergasarius ist aus zwei lateinischen Wörtern zusammengesetzt. Erga bedeutet contra und Adversarius bedeutet Feind. 


End file.
